Parental Replacement
by AkematLynn
Summary: It may not have been exactly what he wanted but as far as Tad was concerned it was close enough... His father would never give him the one thing he wanted so badly, so that left him with no choice but to seek his desires elsewhere.


To the anon who sent me these- post/48040441738/i-kind-of-like-the-idea-of-tad-having-some-kind-of

post/48178273021/omg-that-sounds-great-3-i-imagine-itd-be-really

post/48339964965/every-old-guy-in-bullworth-tad-spencer-i-ship-it-now

in my ask box months ago: My sincerest apologies for this taking so long to deliver! It's been 9 months. **9 LONG MONTHS!** I'm not sure if you're even still around in the CCE fandom but in the event that you are I hope you enjoy this and the one that follows!

Author's Note: Good day kind people! I am back with another installment in the Daddy Issues series. This one will be featuring Tad! It's also the first of two parts for him. Of course I've paired him up with Mr. Carmichael in this first story.

Warning! This story does contain yaoi as in male x male and sex with a minor so be weary of the content!

Also, remember the name I chose for Mr. Carmichael is Phil!

Story 5: In the Daddy Issues series

Title: Parental Replacement

Characters: Tad Spencer and Mr. Carmichael

Word Count: Approx 6,495 (13pgs)

* * *

"Have you heard that Aquaberry employ's under aged kids?"

Tad Spencer physically cringed as the bell attached to the door of the Aquaberry store chimed when he pushed it open. It was early Saturday morning, just past 8am so the shopping centers were still deserted for the most part. He glanced around and became uneasy when he didn't immediately spot the store clerk. Taking a step back he was starting to have second thoughts about being there. He hadn't been seen yet so maybe it wasn't too late to turn tail and run. However when he took another step back he hit the door causing the bell that was attached to it to jingle for a second time, much louder than before, and so that anyone inside the store would definitely hear it.

He looked up at the object that had signaled his arrival and swallowed hard. "Great!" He thought to himself, "Even if I haven't been seen I've definitely been heard!"

Realizing that it was much too late to try and make a clean getaway he stepped away from the door and glanced around the store a second time. He stood there for a few minutes waiting to spot signs of life, but nothing. He decided to step further into the store to take a closer look around, all of the lights were on and the cash register was too, on top of that the door had been unlocked, so '_he'_ had to be there!

Trying to remain calm he looked around for something to divert his attention away from his original goal while he waited. Slowly making his way over towards the shelves he went about visually browsing the clothes that were on display. Nothing in particular caught his eye; he pretty much owned everything that was available for purchase. Not at all relieved of his tension he turned back around to face the rest of the store when something caught his eye and caused his heart to do a violent lurch.

It was a person, and not just any old random person, nor was it the person he had been waiting for, it was Bryce! Bryce Montrose! He was standing in the entrance way to the dressing rooms leaning against the wall and staring at him with a bland expression on his face. Tad's eyes widened in horror and his jaw nearly hit the floor, what in blue blazes was he doing there?!

Not the least bit interested in hanging around long enough to find out, Tad turned on his heel intending to bolt towards the door only to take a single step and slam right into a much taller frame. Even more horrified than he was a mere moment ago he looked up and his eyes met the much older ones of Mr. Carmichael.

"Hello Tad, I've been waiting for you." He greeted the stunned teen kindly.

Tad blinked at him several times before he whipped his head back around to look over his shoulder, only this time Bryce wasn't there. He allowed his body to do a complete 180 expecting to find the other boy, his friend in plain sight, but he didn't.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Carmichael questioned him after noticing his behavior.

Tad turned to face him and looked up at the older man, his mouth hung agape as he was having trouble processing what had just happened. Lifting his index finger, Mr. Carmichael lightly pressed it against the underside of his chin to close his mouth. Tad released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding as he stared up at the man standing in front of him.

Mr. Carmichael placed his hand on Tad's shoulder in a soothing gesture to help calm him down as he was clearly a little frightened. Looking over his shoulder a second time he was again surprised to not find Bryce standing there. He turned his attention back to the man in front of him only to look over his shoulder again and then back at Mr. Carmichael.

"What's the matter?" The older male questioned him again.

"I… I thought," Tad began, still entirely too stunned to speak properly, "I… he… Bryce!"

Mr. Carmichael smiled at the half stated question, "Oh you mean your friend Bryce Montrose?"

Tad grew even more nervous when the man gave a partial confirmation that Bryce was, or at least had been there.

"You… you… he was here?" The teen babbled, not caring how ignorant he sounded at the moment.

"Yes of course!" Mr. Carmichael informed him, "Just like you have he too comes to see me from time to time, to help get his mind off of things and just for some reassurance that someone does care about him."

Most other people would have been highly disturbed to hear something like that but that bit of information actually made Tad feel much better. It let him know that he wasn't the only one in his circle of friends that felt down and out on a regular basis.

"Let's not worry about that right now," Mr. Carmichael interrupted his train of thought, "Let's focus on you and what you want and need."

The words caused Tad's emotions to surge and he felt his knees grow weak; Mr. Carmichael gazed at him with a gentle yet lustful look on his face. He lifted his hand intending to run his fingers along the jawline of the younger boy but stopped when Tad flinched as though he were about to be hit.

Mr. Carmichael slowly lowered his hand and took a step back. Tad lowered his head embarrassed by his own behavior, he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep stuttered breath. He didn't understand his own nervousness, he did after all want this, scratch that, he needed this and he needed it badly. He knew this was his only chance to get what he wanted because it would have been a cold snowy day in hell before his father gave it to him.

"Tad," The older man spoke to him in a low tone, "As much as I would love to do what I can to help you, I can tell you're having some doubts about this whole thing."

A hint of panic began to settle in as Tad thought the man was going to tell him to leave and that he was too uneasy for them to go any further.

"Now I want you to understand that I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do but in order for this to go any further I need to know that you trust me 100 percent."

There was a brief pause as the two stared at one another, lifting his hand again Mr. Carmichael this time held it out for Tad to take. The young boy looked at it and then back up at his face. It wasn't that he feared the man, Tad was certain that he would do him no harm as Gord had been the one to send him there, and he knew he had no reason to distrust Gord.

He wanted to take his hand, he wanted to take more than just the man's hand, he wanted to take everything that he was willing to give to him. But there was this fear that kept prodding at the back of his mind, the type of fear that was only there when you took the time to think about it. What if he ended up being disappointed? What if this didn't turn out the way he wanted it too and he ended up back where he started, at square one, wanting and needing but unable to obtain, that was what he feared.

Was it worth it? To lay his body down and run the risk of diminishing his morals all for the pleasure he so desperately wanted? On an emotional level he could lose himself in doing so, that much he already knew, however he had long since reached the conclusion that he was ready to take that plunge.

He stared into the man's eyes; they were so much more gentle then those of his fathers, which held such a cruel sinister look to them. Mr. Carmichael was relatively handsome for his age, with only moderate signs of aging to his face and a few random strands of grey hair… Just like his father…

Tad allowed his eyes to roam over the refined features of the shopkeepers face; they quickly found their way down to the man's lips where they remained for a few moments. Tad licked his own dry lips as his eyes darted from Mr. Carmichael's eyes and back to his lips again. He found himself wanting to know what it would feel and taste like to have them pressed up against his own, and on other places. His cheeks flushed a light shade of red as he felt himself start to grow hard and was worried as to whether the man had noticed or not yet.

Swallowing hard yet again, he took another deep breath and slowly shook his head yes at the older male. Lifting his hand he placed it into Mr. Carmichaels letting him know that he trusted him.

Mr. Carmichael took a firm yet gentle hold of the boys hand before lacing their fingers together and leading him towards the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

By this point Tad had begun to tremble just slightly with excitement and anticipation. Part of him was in disbelief that he was finally going to get what he had wanted for so long.

They reached the back and Mr. Carmichael pushed one of the curtains aside and held it out of the way for Tad to enter. The young boy quickly stepped inside and Mr. Carmichael followed before pulling the curtain closed behind them.

The room was relatively large for a store's dressing room but still small and cozy at the same time. Next to the built in bench attached to the wall was a small wooden stool, Tad stared at it and wondered if it would be in the way. His attention to the menial matter was pulled away when he looked up into the full length mirror to see his reflection and Mr. Carmichael standing behind him.

He watched anxiously as the man placed one of his large hands on his shoulder and ran the other through his soft brown hair. His erection had long since begun to throb as it strained against his pants desperate to be free. Using both his hands Mr. Carmichael slid the winter coat Tad had been wearing off of his shoulders letting it drop to the floor.

"Why don't you sit down," He whispered in the boy's ear, his breath tickling him slightly.

Tad stepped over to where the bench was and sat down, Mr. Carmichael pulled the stool closer to him and sat down on it so that the two of them were facing one another. Tad kept his gaze down, hesitant to look the man in the eye now that they were about to get started. He had intended to keep his eyes on the floor but found that he was unable to do so when he noticed the large bulge in the man's pants. His eyes widened a bit but before he could react to the sight Mr. Carmichael placed his thumb and index finger on his chin tilting it upward so that the two of them were looking each other directly in the face.

"You're such a pretty little boy, has anyone ever told you that?" The shopkeeper questioned.

For just a split second he seemed almost like a predator, like the big bad wolf that was in the process of preying upon an innocent little lamb who didn't know any better. Tad's body did a swift jolt before he shook his head no to the question. Mentally reminding himself that he wasn't being preyed upon and victimized. No one had forced him to be there against his will, he had made the decision to do so all on his own. Despite that, he found himself to be offended by the remark_, 'Little Boy'_.

He didn't like it when people referred to him as though he were a small child. Sure he was still young but he felt that he was old enough to have a fairly good grasp on the world, especially with all that he had been through. Then again what did he expect, compared to Mr. Carmichael who was in his late forties Tad knew he was practically a baby so it would have only been natural for the man to refer to him as '_Little Boy_'.

Tad allowed his eyes to drift back downward; they remained there for a mere second or two before Mr. Carmichael again lifted his chin only this time he pressed his lips against Tad's.

It started out as a simple peck but soon enough Tad felt the man's tongue gently lap at his lips wanting to gain access and without a second thought he parted his lips and allowed him entrance.

At first he merely held his mouth open allowing the adult to do all the work while he simply sat there like an obedient child. Realizing that he didn't want to be thought of as a kid he began to take part in the kiss allowing their tongues to play with one another's.

Mr. Carmichael was the one to break the kiss and Tad instantly found himself missing the man's lips against his. Opening his eyes Tad was surprised to find that Mr. Carmichael had undone both his suit jacket and the shirt that he wore underneath it. The teen stared at his exposed chest wanting desperately to run his hands over it.

"Are you nervous?" Mr. Carmichael questioned him after a moment.

"A little," Tad responded quickly and honestly, not wanting the man to stop.

"It's okay, we'll fix that,"

Tad watched as the man slid both his jacket and shirt off simultaneously and flung them to the other side of the dressing room as if they were mere rags.

How about we get that shirt off of you?" The older man inquired. Tad didn't have time to respond before the man began to undo the buttons on the front of his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone, without thinking he slid the shirt off of his own arms and let it fall to the floor as he had done with his coat earlier. After it was off Tad found himself feeling over exposed, as if he were naked in front of a large crowd. He folded his arms loosely across his chest all the while avoiding Mr. Carmichaels gaze.

He focused instead on staring at the man's surprisingly fit body. For someone who simply stood in a store most days of the week he was in very good shape. The sight left Tad somewhat dumbstruck, he had expected his body to be simply composed of flesh and bones with some of it starting to wrinkle and droop due to his age, but that wasn't the case.

Despite the situation he couldn't help but to wonder what his father's body would look like unclothed. He had never even seen the man without a shirt on before so he was left with nothing but his imagination to fill in the blanks.

He jumped a slight bit when he felt Mr. Carmichael run one of his large hands over his biceps. The man gently trailed his fingers down his arm towards his wrist and began to tug his limbs away from his torso.

Tad didn't resist, he allowed it knowing that if he refused even the slightest bit, it could easily bring their pending escapade to an end. Fearing that his nervousness could get in the way and ruin this golden opportunity to get what he wanted, he instantly decided to make what was to him a bold and daring move.

Throwing himself at the man he wrapped his nicely toned arms around his neck and began kissing him feverishly. Mr. Carmichael chuckled behind his lips not at all bothered by the boy's sudden change in behavior.

"Anxious are we?" He teased the teen in between kisses. Tad said nothing as he continued his assault on the man's lips. Wrapping his arms around the teen who was now sitting in his lap with his legs wrapped around his waist, Mr. Carmichael snuck a peek at his watch and made note of the time. He knew he needed to move things along before customers started to arrive.

Bringing his mouth down to Tad's neck he began to suck in small puckers of flesh here and there. A shiver of pleasure coursed through Tad's body as he ceased his own actions so that he could fully enjoy the trails of fire being left along his neck and shoulder. Marveling at the feeling of the man's hands caressing his back he realized that both of them were now aroused. Due to their positions he could feel Mr. Carmichaels massive erection pressed up against his own through both their pants.

Tad felt the older males hand began to wedge its way in-between the two of them and reach for his belt. He leaned back in his lap so there would be enough room to do what needed to be done. The nervousness he'd struggled with earlier had begun to fade, he watched as Mr. Carmichael quickly undid his belt buckle, the button of his pants and then slide his zipper down. The front of his silk Aquaberry boxers were pulled down and just like that he was exposed.

The cool air of the store surrounded his now painful erection and another shiver ran through his body. Suddenly Mr. Carmichael rose to his feet taking Tad with him. He placed his hands on the underside of the boys thighs to hold him up. Tad had his legs wrapped around the man's waist and his arms still around his neck. The older male simply turned around and dropped to his knees before gently laying Tad down on the floor. He knelt over the boy who was now lying flat on his back with his legs spread and his swollen sex organ standing erect.

"My, that's impressive for someone so young," The shopkeeper marveled at Tad's lower region. The teen felt his face heat up in embarrassment thanks to the remark.

Taking his index finger Mr. Carmichael ran in along the underside of Tad's dick, sending a wave of pleasure over his body. Without warning he leaned down further and took him in his mouth, bringing his lips down all the way to his pelvis swallowing him whole in a single fell swoop. Tad who had his head lifted up to look down and watch threw it back allowing it to hit the carpeted floor of the dressing room with a light thud at the sensation he got.

The young boy squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling he was getting being unbelievably intense. Mr. Carmichael brought his mouth back up to his head before swallowing him whole again. When he withdrew a second time Tad inadvertently bucked his hips upward to meet the man's throat. Mr. Carmichael let out a light chuckle around his cock, the vibrations from his vocal chords nearly sending him over the edge. Mr. Carmichael placed both of his hands on Tads hips to hold them still while he continued to deep throat him.

The sensation drove him wild, sure Gord had blown him before but Gord was the same age as he was, he didn't have the years of experience that Mr. Carmichael had. Gord wasn't the tall, strong, older man that he wanted to be with so badly. Gord was a kid, just like he was.

Suddenly and to his disappointment Mr. Carmichael completely withdrew Tad from his throat and mouth. The emptiness that surrounded his painful erection was damning, and Tad felt his breath catch in his throat. Mr. Carmichael went about hooking his fingers in the waistband of Tads pants and pulled them down around his ankles. He paused and was quick to slide off the boy's socks and shoes before fully removing his pants. Tad felt his heart pump vigorously as he was now stark naked and Mr. Carmichael was still half clothed. The uneasiness quickly turned to anxiety and anticipation when the man removed the remainder of his own clothes.

Tad found it difficult to remember to breathe as he stared at the man above him. He was still having trouble believing that this was actually happening to him. No Mr. Carmichael was not his father but the fact that he was much older and far more mature fit the bill just perfectly. He wanted this, he wanted to feel like a child being dominated and loved by a grown man. The few seconds that ticked by seemed to move along slower than hell, Tad didn't want to wait any longer. Despite the fact that his nervousness had suddenly returned, he wanted the man and he wanted him now. It wasn't like he was a virgin, he'd had sex before, he knew what the deal was and was well aware of how it would feel.

Mr. Carmichael placed both of his hands behind Tad's knees, spreading his legs apart and pushing them back. Tad felt a bout of frustration arise when the man didn't immediately penetrate him but instead removed one of his hands from his leg to stick a finger in his mouth. Not caring about the fact that the man's large cock would be painful if he wasn't properly prepared, Tad sought to move things along; he was tired of being forced to wait.

"To hell with the preparation, just fuck me already!" He panted out.

Although he hadn't meant to, Tad had completely dropped his faux British accent. The remark and tone of voice combined caused a devilish grin to spread across the shop keeper's face.

"As you wish my sweet child…"

There was what seemed like a deafening silence for just a split second as the remark, caused Tad's heart to once again do a very violent lurch. It didn't hang around in his mind for long but as before the man seemed like a predator that was more bent on taking than on giving…

With the deal being sealed, Mr. Carmichael placed his hand back behind Tad's knee, positioned himself so that he was perfectly aligned and pushed inside of the teen.

He wasn't exactly gentle in doing so but he wasn't all that rough either. As it turns out the massive tool ended up being significantly more painful than Tad had thought it would be, but he had been so eager to be sexed by the older man that he hadn't taken the time to think things through.

Tad inadvertently let out a shuddered cry of both pain and pleasure. Mr. Carmichael had gone about burying his large tool to the hilt inside of the teenaged boy with a single mild paced thrust, but held still when it became obvious that it had caused the boy pain. Tad physically cringed and his body instinctively tried to lurch away but Mr. Carmichael held tight to his legs and proceeded to sweet talk the boy.

The man let go of one of his legs and placed it on the floor beside Tads head before he leaned down so that their faces were mere inches from one another's. He released the other leg and used the free hand to grasp the boy's erection.

"Relax Tad, I'll give you a moment to adjust, maybe next time you won't be such a hasty little boy and let me prepare you properly."

The words had been whispered into his face and there was a blatant amount of arousal behind the man's tone. Although he had heard them clearly, Tad couldn't focus on anything but the pain and pleasure he was now being given.

Mr. Carmichael kept his word… to an extent; he waited until he felt that the boy had had enough time to adjust before making the decision to start moving, and despite the pain, Tad didn't protest.

The searing pain he felt lasted longer than he thought it would, but eventually began to turn to pleasure. Mr. Carmichael thrust himself in and out of him at a mild pace, all the while planting kisses all over his flustered face and stroking his cock with a fisted hand. Tad was beside himself, he had gone to bed so many nights wanting this to happen and now it was, no it wasn't with the person he wanted it from, but it was damn close enough in his mind.

He arched his back and repeatedly turned his head in different directions all the while keeping his eyes closed. As attractive as he found the older male to be he hesitated to look him in the face despite what he was doing to him. If he were to be honest with himself then he would admit that in his mind he was imagining that someone else was sexing him. He clenched his teeth and hissed out with more pleasure than pain behind the sound; he tried his hardest to keep his mouth shut as he feared what might come out of it if he wasn't careful.

"Ahh Da…" Tad quickly clamped his mouth shut, embarrassed by what he'd nearly said and hoped to the gods that Mr. Carmichael hadn't caught on to it.

Apparently his prayers went unanswered; he heard the man let out a panted laugh right in his face.

"It's okay, you don't have to be quiet, and you don't have to refer to me as Mr. Carmichael or Phil. You can say whatever you need to say and pretend that I'm whoever you want me to be."

Tad opened his eyes at hearing this just to stare at the man for a brief moment. He had wanted to pretend that he was with someone else, he didn't want to openly admit to himself that this was not the person he originally wanted to have sex with, and that this was not the man he wanted to please so badly but at the same time he hated so much. The remark had caused emotion to well up inside him, he felt tears quickly fill his eyes and run down the sides of his face. A part of him felt guilty for not acknowledging Phil and trying to pretend that it was his own father he was with. Just by looking at him he felt that he at the very least owed him that much, to visually acknowledge his presence.

Tad closed his eyes again, and although he knew it was wrong, Mr. Carmichael or Phil rather had told him that he was okay with it. He ceased trying to hold his mouth shut and allowed his lips to part from one another to let out he words, the moans, and sound of what he wanted to say.

"Nghh Daddy!" The teen moaned out.

It felt good to let those sounds, that word roll off of his tongue. For quite some time now he had wanted to be pleasured and say those words at the same time. He could have said them when he was with Gord, but it wasn't the same. Now that he had been able to he felt a sense of relief, a sense of satisfaction, but still it wasn't quite enough…

"Fuck me harder!" Tad suddenly ordered the man.

"Quite the naughty little boy aren't we?" Although he didn't open his eyes to see for certain, Tad could hear the smile on Mr. Carmichaels face as he began to pick up his pace significantly. His hands had been sprawled out beside his head but he reached up and wrapped them around the shopkeeper's neck pulling down on it so that he was able to press his lips against his. He would have wrapped his legs around his waist as well but knew he needed to keep them as far apart as he could if he didn't want to feel any more unnecessary pain.

The pleasure intensified with the increase in pace, he could feel the release build up inside himself as he prepared to erupt. A hint of sadness reared its ugly head inside his mind as he knew it was almost over. He wanted it to go on much longer but considering where they were he knew they had to be careful and not get caught!

A few more thrust and strokes and Tad came, the hot liquid spewed out of his cock spraying all over his stomach and chest just barely missing his neck and chin. Mr. Carmichael hadn't came just yet but Tad figured he was about to as he could feel the man shudder above him. He didn't know how long it would be before he was able or if he would be able to come back and see him again so he knew he needed to make the most of their time together.

"My mouth!" Tad just barely managed to get out in between pants of pleasure, "Cum in my mouth!" He told the man again.

Hearing the boys request or instructions rather, Mr. Carmichael who was just about to reach his height withdrew himself from Tads ass and allowed the boys legs to drop down from their raised position. Tad was quick to sit upright and open his mouth allowing the man to insert his stiff erection. Tad closed his lips around his shaft and put his skills to work. He swallowed him whole, instantly feeling his warm release slide down his throat. The action surprised the shopkeeper as he hadn't expected the young boy to be almost as skilled as he was. Tad allowed the large cock to slide out of his throat and mouth intentionally allowing the seamen to get on his face and drip onto his chest; he gave the head a tentative lick lapping up the release that dripped from it before taking it in his mouth again.

Mr. Carmichael just barely suppressed a moan, "Ahh, you're very skilled for your age."

Despite all that had taken place between the two of them Tad felt his cheeks turn red at the remark. Moments later and both of them had grown soft, neither of them said anything, they were both too busy panting and trying to catch their breath. Tad leaned back on one of his hands before running a hand through his hair and Mr. Carmichael sat back on his knees. Tad thought it would end there but to his surprise Mr. Carmichael went about gently pushing him down on his back. Tad looked up at him puzzled and still panting.

"Just lay there and let me clean this mess up," The man informed him before he began to lick up the release that had been left on his chest.

Tad thought it to be a little weird but generous at the same time. He hadn't thought about how he would clean himself up, the only thing available were their clothes and they had to put those back on before leaving the store. He made no objection as the man lapped up every single drop of release that had been left on his body. He delighted in the feel of his tongue sliding across his skin in a gentle yet hasty manner with him occasionally planting kisses on his body. When the man got to the last bit he lapped it up without hesitation but didn't swallow it. He instead brought his face up to meet Tads before pressing their lips together. The seamen that had been in his mouth was swapped between the two of them, in a fiery passionate kiss. When the two of them parted they gazed at one another for a brief moment before Mr. Carmichael leaned upwards and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead, almost like that of a father kissing his child in a gesture of love.

With the deed being done they both went about quietly getting their clothes back on. Once fully dressed and checking to see that the other was presentable they headed back outside into the store area. It had already passed the time that the store was supposed to open but luckily there had been no customers just yet. For a short while Tad avoided looking at the man as he headed towards the checkout register. He could feel his eyes on him and knew they had to say something to one another before he left but he couldn't find the right words.

Once he reached the register Mr. Carmichael made his way behind it where he normally stood and finally Tad looked up at him. He was met with a friendly smile that caused his cheeks to turn a faint shade of pink. Tad turned his gaze downward a bit embarrassed for some unknown reason, not liking the silence he opened his mouth to say something.

"Umm…" He started, but hesitated when he couldn't think of anything.

He glanced up when he heard the man chuckle, "Don't be shy, you're welcome to come back anytime you feel you need to or whenever you want to, but!" He continued, causing Tad to become concerned, and filling his mind with the question, "_But what?!"_

"Perhaps it would be better if you were able to see me at my house from time to time instead of at the store so much. We can't have people getting suspicious of a young boy who keeps making trips to the Aquaberry store before hours on a frequent or occasional basis now can we?"

"Oh… okay." Tad responded while shaking his head. He again opened his mouth to express his gratitude for the time the man had spent with him and to wish him a good day but paused when he noticed a surprised yet stern look on his face and that his attention was focused on the door.

There was a chime near the entrance of the store indicating that someone else had entered. Even though there was no longer anything suspicious about his being there and nothing to indicate what all they had done, Tad felt his blood freeze in his veins as he quickly whipped his head around to see who had entered the store.

He nearly passed out when his eyes landed on the visitor as it was someone he knew all too well. Not a friend, or some random person from school, but a family member of his… his father!

Tad stared at the man with a look of disbelief, he thought he was seeing things. He kept waiting for the image of his father to disappear or at the very least morph into someone else, he couldn't be there! He had to be hallucinating!

The man had stopped at the door and stared at the two of them, his hands in his pockets in an almost nonchalant gesture before he slowly strolled over to where they were.

"Good Morning Sir, is there anything I can help you find today?"

Tad whipped his head back around to look at Mr. Carmichael, stunned that he had said anything.

Did the man know who the person was that had just entered his store?!

He had to know, right?!

Then again maybe he didn't know…

"By the looks of things it would seem that you have exactly what I'm looking for." Mr. Spencer informed the shopkeeper in a casual tone.

Again Tad whirled around to look at his father, his eyes wide with fear.

Mr. Spencer looked down at him with a somewhat sarcastic smirk on his face, "Come along son, it's time to go home." He told him in a fake friendly manner before grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

The action stunned Tad but he didn't protest as his father began to lead him towards the exit. His stomach had literally jumped to his throat and he felt like his knees were going to buckle underneath him.

"Have a good day!" Mr. Carmichael called after them in a cheery sing song voice, and Tad instinctively turned around to wave good bye to the man but stopped mid wave when he said something else.

"See you later Tad… you too Tim!"

Both males stopped in their tracks, Tad due to pure shock. So the man did know his father and apparently on a personal level as well. He hadn't just called him by his first name but by the nickname that only his wife and closest relatives and friends called him by, not Timothy but Tim!

Timothy Spencer turned to look at the shopkeeper but to Tad's surprise he didn't look angry or as though he had been disrespected, he looked outright amused.

He had a grin on his face that he had clearly tried to keep at bay with a look in his eyes that Tad had never seen before.

"Yeah," His father voiced back at Mr. Carmichael, before he continued on his way out the door pulling Tad along with him.

"See you later Phil…"

* * *

Author's Note: Well I think that went along nicely! In case anybody didn't get it. The concept of this was that Tad comes to have sex with this man in a desperate attempt to simulate having sex with his own father. He finds out about Mr. Carmichael through Gord who also informs Mr. Carmichael of Tad and his lust for his father and older men in general. I like to think that Tad actually has a thing for older men thanks to the way his father treats him! Hope you all enjoyed and prepare yourselves for part two of Tad's scenario!

Thanks For reading!

-Akemat


End file.
